Two Heads Are Better Than One
by xoChantelly
Summary: Giles asks Buffy to go and get Toth's weapon from Xander's apartment. On her way back home, who does she run into? You guessed it! Good Ol' Spike. This contains threesome sex and bloodplay, if you are not into this kind of fic, no clicky!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Well, this is my first attempt at something like this, so I hope I did it alright. Its only 4 chapters and I have it all completed, so I will post the first chapter tonight, then the other three throughout the day tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoys! An INCREDIBLY HUGE thank you goes to PaganBaby for her awesome beta'ing, support and cheerleading for this fic. I don't think I would have gotten this done with out her. She helped me with this fic from beginning to end, and I'm entirely thankful. We both luurrve Kitten and hope she enjoys reading it as much as we enjoyed working on it. Banner made by me!

* * *

* * *

"Let the spell be ended."

"You've gotta be kidding? 'Let the spell be ended'? That's not going to work-" Xander opened his eyes and looked to his side, a smile appeared on his lips when he noticed his double was gone. "Oh."

Anya looked at the only Xander, wishing there was another one so they could have their wicked way with her... or the other way around–she hadn't figured that part out yet. "I liked it the other way... Put 'em back."

Giles took off his glasses and stepped away from the circle, picking up the mop and ignoring Anya's statement. "Buffy, I need you to go with Xander and Anya to pick up Toth's..." he tilted his head in thought, trying to find the right word for the weapon, finding nothing, he settled. "...rod thing, and bring it back here. I wish to examine it further, see if there is an inscription on it so I can find out what exactly it can be used for."

Buffy nodded her head and walked over to Riley, placing a soft kiss on his lips before walking towards Xander. "Might need to keep it out of other demons' hands anyway. Don't need another double of one of us running around."

"La, la, I'm going to Xander's!" Buffy sang out as she skipped down the hall towards Xander's apartment. She giggled at the weird looks the couple in front of her cast back at her. "What? I thought it'd be funny..."

"Yeah, funny in a completely random way," Anya said, then placed a hand on Xander's lower back. "Buffy, I would like for you to pick up the weapon, then leave immediately. The whole double Xander thing made me really hot. I wish to have singular, but equally satisfying intercourse with him."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Anya, then walked through the door once Xander opened it. "It should be right where you left it," Xander told her and pointed to the floor. "Right beside the singed carpet hole."

Buffy sucked a breath through her teeth and bent down to pick up the rod. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Xand... Maybe I will send a receipt to the Council and have them reimburse you."

"Oh! We could add double to the receipt so you can buy me something pretty!" Anya squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Sure," Buffy said, rolling her eyes once again. "Whatever you say." She walked over to the door that led back out to the hallway, and turned to face her friends. "See you later, guys. I'll leave you to your singular, but equally satisfying intercourse."

The couple said their goodbyes and Buffy left, slightly jealous that Anya was getting 'satisfied', yet Riley couldn't get the job done for her. Maybe that was why she was 'hunting' the vampires instead of patrolling. She had all of this... frustration to work off because Riley wasn't cutting it for her.

_'Well... I could see if I can use this rod thingamabob, turn one Riley into two Rileys...'_ No. She couldn't do that! He would get all mopey and depressed that she even brought it up. "Am I not good enough for you, Buffy? Not enough that I'm of the human race instead of a vampire, you need two of me, too?"

He always knew how to make her feel bad. Besides, wouldn't doubling Riley make it double the boringness and letdown? She couldn't bring it up to him. She just had to deal with it the old fashioned way. Using her hands–or less 'old fashioned' and more 'battery operated' devices–to bring herself off.

She crossed through Restfield Cemetery so she could get to Giles' quicker. While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize a certain pesky vampire was following her.

She looked down at the rod, and threw it up in the air only to catch it again as it fell down. It was pretty light considering how heavy it actually looked. _'I wonder if it would hurt if I bonked someone over the head with it...'_

The vampire was getting closer to her, sneaking up behind her. He silently raised his arms and made his hands into two claws, taunting her by shifting into his vampire form.

Buffy continued walking, the foolish vampire still going unnoticed. She brought the rod up over her head, and brought it back down, slicing through the air in front of her with ease. _'Oh yeah, it'd hurt.'_

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. Spike winced, and immediately switched to his human face as Buffy spun around. He put one arm across his chest and brought a hand up to his chin, trying to hold back his laughter. "Hello, cutie."

"Spike! You scared me. What the hell are you thinking sneaking up on me like that? I almost killed you!" she screamed, waving her hands in the air.

Spike threw up his hands, trying to avoid being smacked by the rod in her hand as she flailed about. "Calm down, Slayer, before you take someone's eye out!"

"What if I want to take your eye out, huh? Ever thought of that? It would make you more vulnerable to attacks. Finally get you off my back." She huffed. "I hate when you annoy me."

Spike smirked at her. He had to admit, she was bloody adorable when she was all worked up and annoyed. "But it's so amusing to me. I love it when you're angry. Get's me all hot and bothered, yeah?" he said and ran a hand down his chest invitingly.

Buffy's eyes followed his hand, almost hypnotized at how damn sexy he looked. She felt her womanly juices bubbling out of her as her gaze lingered on his... nether regions. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to look at him. "Go home, Spike," she told him with more conviction than she felt.

"Not with the way you just looked at me, I'm not. You want me," he said, curling his tongue behind his teeth. "Admit it."

She took a step back, trying to distance herself from him as a look of (fake) disgust appeared on her face. "I do not!"

Spike stepped toward her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her toward him and pressing his growing erection into her thigh. "Do too."

Buffy pushed against his chest, successfully prying him off her then cocked back her fist, and punched him in the nose. She smiled as he yelped and reeled back, holding his nose in pain. "Does every girl punch you in the face when they want you? Cos' I gotta say-"

Suddenly, Buffy was up against a nearby tree, a panting and horny vampire holding her in place. "Did Angel forget to mention that we can _smell_ arousal, luv? And judging by the way you smell..." he took a big whiff then shook his head into is vampiric visage. "...you've got wet knickers."

She pushed against him again but he couldn't be budged. She was starting to panic, she knew he couldn't hurt her, but he could do _other things_ to her. "Spike, if you don't let me go right now, I swear to God, I will kill you slowly."

Spike switched back into his human face and took a step back but still held her in place by two arms on either side of her head. "Please, Buffy," he whispered. "I could make it so good for you..." he pushed up against her one more time, grinding his hard cock against her hot mound. "Just say yes."

"Spike," she moaned, her eyes closing for a half second before she realized what she was doing. She wanted him, so much it scared her, but she would never admit it. "No!" she pushed him away from her and raised the rod, pointing it at his chest. "Don't come near me again, you got-" without warning, the rod shot an orange, glowing ball at Spike, throwing him backwards against some tombstones. "Oh, no..."

"What the bleeding hell was that?" Spike hollered and picked himself up off the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Spike #2 exclaimed as he too got up.

"This, is just not my night..." Buffy groaned and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Now she had to deal with two temptations?

Both of the Spikes quickly spun to face each other and gasped. "Who the hell are you?" they both demanded at the same time.

"I'm Spike!"

"No, I'm Spike!"

"How can you be Spike when... _I'm_ Spike?"

"You're both Spike!" Buffy screamed, tired of their creepy little argument. "You know what, on second thought, kill each other. Would make it a hell of a lot easier on me."

"What the hell did you do, Slayer?" Spike #1 asked. "Is this some twisted way of yours to get me to-"

"Shut up! I know how to fix this. Let's just go to your crypt. You have candles, right?"

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Thank you to PB for beta'ing and the awesome suggestions, you rock.  
and of course... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTEN! *biig hugs and big smoochies* I hope you hav a GREAT day!

* * *

* * *

The two vampires had fought the whole way, mostly punching each other and then laughing about some random memory, then back to violence again. They'd figured out an easier way to communicate though. They decided to call Spike number two 'William'. He was told to take off his duster and black shirt, leaving him in only his red button up shirt. After effectively color-coding them (and wrestling with William to keep his shirt buttoned up so she wouldn't get tempted), they made it to Spike's crypt safely.

"Crap," Buffy said as she placed the candles in a circle. "We need a white marker thing."

"A wha'?" William asked.

Buffy sighed and crossed her arms. "Giles made a big star thing on the ground for the reintegration spell. I don't know if it will work without it." _'And we have to do this fast, because I just might die from lust and sexual frustration, here.'_

"What's the hurry, Slayer? I can find plenty of... _pleasurable_ ways to spend the night until we can fix this," Spike said, accompanied by an undeniably sexy leer.

Cluing into what Spike was thinking, William shook his head. He was nervous as it was around Buffy, he didn't want to do anything that might make her kill them. "No!" he blurted and took a cautious step away from the Slayer. "I mean... uh, let's not do... what you're thinking, Spike. Gotta respect a woman of her stature."

Buffy was too busy with her wild thoughts of what the three of them could be doing to notice the makings of a brawl happening.

Spike walked up to the double of himself, his cocky swagger in full force. He felt so confident, he could take on the world. The chip and Buffy be damned. If he wanted Buffy, he was going to have her, no matter what his bloody clone thought. "An' who's to stop me, huh? Not you, you stupid ponce."

William shrunk back from the opposite vampire, not wanting to get hurt. "You are quite overbearing, you know. You should learn to tone down the egotistical jerk part of yourself. Maybe Buffy would actually like you the way we like her."

Spike growled and threw William up against the pillar in the middle of his crypt. "You stupid sod! I'll kill you! Just because you look like me, doesn't mean I won't rip your bloody throat out."

Pulled from her musings by the loud shouting, Buffy sprang into action. She put her arms between the two identical vampires and pushed them apart. Spike stumbled away from her and Buffy went to stand in front of William. "No!" she hollered, pointing a finger at Spike. "You can't kill you... If you do, you will be killing yourself, too." Buffy took a second to think about how much sense she didn't make, then shook her head. "I mean, you both need the other one to exist, otherwise you both die... or something like that. Just don't kill each other."

William leaned to the side to make a mocking face at Spike. "Yeah, Spike. You can't kill me!"

"So, you're just going to hide behind the Slayer, then? Too afraid to fight me? I'm gonna-"

"Hey!" Buffy said and pushed Spike away from William. "What did I just tell you? If one dies, you both die! So, shut up already."

Spike smirked at her and took the remaining step between them. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. "Worried 'bout us, are you?" he asked then leaned in to place soft kisses and nibbles on her neck. "Want to keep us both intact for your own personal _needs_?"

Caught up in the attack on her senses, Buffy moaned and tilted her head, granting him further access to her throat. "Maybe..."

Spike motioned to William, beckoning him to touch her. He smirked when William shook his head, but began to stroke himself through his jeans as he watched his alter ego work Buffy into a frenzy. Spike didn't really_like_ William, but his libido always trumped his anger. He thought he'd enjoy teaming up with William to give Buffy a shag she wouldn't soon forget. The thought of watching his twin do sinful things to her (with him participating, of course) was making him harder. If William wouldn't participate... well, Spike will just have to make him change his mind.

Spike gently walked Buffy backwards until she was up against the closest crypt wall, then started to grind himself against her heated quim, rubbing her clit with every push of his hips. "I could make you see stars, luv. The both of us, William and I. We could do things to your body you never dreamed, if you let us," he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. "Think you can handle it, Buffy?"

Buffy pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes, her first thought was to push him away and dust him, but she couldn't. With what he was doing to her body with a few touches and kisses, she wondered what they both could do to her if she let them. But could she actually go through with this? It was Spike... and William. Would she be able to just, let loose and let herself be with the both of them like that?

With her decision made, she forcefully pushed Spike away from her and slowly walked toward him. She inwardly smiled as a look of fear washed over his face as he backed away from her and bumped into the pillar beside his twin. Had he pushed her too far?

Buffy put one hand on Spike's shoulder and the other on William's, then turned them to face each other. She smiled when they shrugged at each other, both obviously confused at how she was behaving, but she didn't care. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen on her terms. Once they were where she wanted them, she took a step away from them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kiss each other," she commanded. Normally, Buffy wouldn't think two guys kissing would be all that sexy, but thinking of two Spike locking lips got her all hot and bothered. If she was going to do things she had never though of doing tonight, might as well start with the basics.

William looked at her, lust and confusion swimming in his cerulean orbs. She motioned toward Spike, silently telling William to do as she'd told him, but she didn't have to wait. Spike grabbed William by the waist and smashed his lips against his double.

William put his arm around Spike, pulling him closer to his body as Spike started to grind his erection against him.

Buffy moaned, her pussy becoming more wet and tingly as she watched them kiss, grope and grind against the other. She came undone when Spike groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy as William started to rub Spike's length through his jeans.

She pulled her shirt over her head, successfully gaining their attention as she worked the button and zipper on her jeans. She lowered them down her legs and bent down to untie her shoes. When she had both her shoes and her jeans off, she straightened up and found two deliciously naked vampires in front of her, ready to do anything she wanted.

"Take me to your bed, vampire...s."

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Only one more chapter after this one! I hope everyone is enjoying, not getting a lot of reviews for this one. Beta'd by the magnificent PaganBaby! *big hugs to kitten and PB for their awesomeness*

* * *

* * *

Once they made it to Spike's bed, Buffy started to search the lower half of the crypt while the two vampires made themselves comfortable on the bed. She looked back at them and squeezed her thighs together when she saw them touching each other. It was quite a nice sight, one that she didn't plan to stay away from for long. She quickly started to rummage through Spike's not-so-hidden closet and giggled when she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is," she said and lugged the heavy chest out into the middle of the room. "Thought you might have gotten rid of it."

Spike broke his kiss with William and looked over to Buffy, his scarred eyebrow arching when he saw his old chest. "Oi, how did you know about that?"

Buffy opened it up and found exactly what she was looking for. She reached her hand in and picked it up, making sure to hide it from both of the vampires' eyes. "I lurk," she shrugged, then went back to looking at the various toys. She wasn't about to tell a master vampire, chipped or not, that she'd snooped through his things one night while he was out.

Picking one more object out and hiding it, she slowly stood up, making sure the vampires got a good view of her red lace thong that ran between her butt cheeks. If Spike said he could smell her arousal, he must be going crazy by now. Buffy had never felt so aroused in her life. Knowing the vampires were behind her, stroking each other as they watched her semi-nude body was driving her insane.

She turned towards them, a slow smile spreading on her face as she clasped the toys behind her back. Looking between the two identical faces, she couldn't decide which vampire would use which toy, but she solved that problem quickly. "Spike?" she asked, smiling when the one on the right raised his hand. "Pick an arm," she commanded.

"Uh, that one," he said, pointing to her left. She pulled her hand out from behind her body and showed him a blindfold. "What are you going to do with that?" he inquired, thoroughly interested in what was going on inside the petite blonde's mind.

Buffy smirked and walked closer to the bed. Kneeling before the men, she finally pulled the last toy from behind her back. "Well, I want one of you without sight. And the other..." she jingled the handcuffs from her finger. "...I want bound. You ready?"

William gulped, he was the one to be handcuffed. He wasn't so sure he could go through with that. He was extremely nervous as it was, add some kink and he was ready to bolt. "W-why do we need... those. I mean, c-can't we just have some fun without... those?"

Spike scoffed, shooting a seething glare at his clone. "They're called toys. And let the Slayer have her way, mate," he looked back to the girl in question and curled his tongue up to touch his teeth. "Always knew she'd like the kinky stuff."

"What if she dusts us?" William whispered harshly, only loud enough for Spike to hear. "Being bound and blindfolded leaves us pretty vulnerable, don't you think? You really trust her not to drive a redwood through one of our chests?"

"Does she look like she wants to stake us? Because it looks to me like we're going to be doing the staking, if you catch my drift."

William groaned at Spike's lame joke. _'Where the hell does he come up with this? Surely not from me!'_

Spike inhaled a breath through his nose, reveling in the smell of the Slayer's musky arousal. "Besides, if she does stake us, I'll die a happy vampire. Not much more we can do besides shag with these bloody chips in our skulls. Just go with it, yeah?"

William rolled his eyes. He had to admit, his other half had a point. He sighed dramatically and raised his wrists to the metal bars behind him. "Fine."

Buffy had watched the interaction, a little wigged out that she couldn't hear it, but they clearly could. She shook her head and leaned toward William, taking one of his wrists and cuffing it, then threading the empty side through two bars and cuffed his other wrist. "There. Now, your turn, Spike. Put this on. We're going to play a little game."

Spike took the silky strip of material from her hands and tied it around his head, making sure he couldn't see through it. He thought about adjusting it so that he'd be able to see a little, but it was more exciting being totally blind, so he did it right. "Where do you want me, pet?"

Buffy put her hands on his chest and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I can think of _many_ places I want you. But for now," she guided him to sit between William's legs and then kissed him again. "Stay here."

She turned toward William, a mischievous look in her eyes as she straddled his waist. She wrapped her hand around his steely cock and started to pump him. "You ready, William?"

He groaned as he felt his cockhead dip into her moist folds and closed his eyes in bliss. "God, yes," he replied, then whimpered when she disappeared. "'Ey!" his eyes snapped open and looked around for her. "Where'd you... what are you doing?"

Buffy smirked as she spread William's legs a bit more, making enough room for Spike. Once she was done, she leaned over to kiss William, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I want to see something. Now, behave."

She turned to Spike, seeing him stroke himself as he listened to what was going on around him. "Now, now. Did I tell you that you could do that?" she asked as she stilled his hands. She bent over and licked the head of his cock with the flat of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Spike bucked his hips, seeking more of her mouth. "Fuck, Buffy! Please..."

She straightened up, watching his cock twitch as if searching for her mouth. She giggled and took a step back, thinking of her next command. She hoped Spike would follow through. "Spike... I want you to suck William's cock," she told him, feeling her knees almost give out at the thought. _'This is going to be so hot!'_

She was slightly surprised when Spike shrugged, then started to lay down and feel his way toward his twin's hard length.

Buffy moaned when she saw Spike lick up William's rigid shaft, then slide his mouth over the head. Quickly tearing her undergarments off her body, she started to pinch her nipples as William writhed under Spike's ministrations.

"Fuck, that's so good." William groaned and looked down at Spike.

Buffy slid her free hand down her body and pushed a finger between her pussy lips, feeling the moisture that had built up there as she spread it around. She started to rub her clit in time with Spike's head bobs, moaning as the most intense pleasure shot through her body. She had never been so turned on her life. Watching Spike do sinful things to William was simply delicious.

William looked over to Buffy and whimpered as he saw her start to finger fuck herself. He wanted nothing more than to...

Having enough of this torture, Buffy pushed Spike away and straddled William's waist. Spike moved behind her, running his hands over her back and hips. She positioned his cock at her entrance, then swiftly impaled herself. She swiveled her hips, grinding her clit into his pelvic bone and then reached behind her to take Spike's wrists in her hands. She raised his hands to her breasts, and groaned as he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers. She started her rhythm, bouncing on William's cock like she was riding a stallion as Spike leaned in to kiss and nibble her neck and shoulder.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed! MAJOR thanks to PB for the beta job. Hope you loved your gift, Kitten! I can tell you that I enjoyed writing it, LOL! *hugs and squishes*

The 'Happy Birthday CallMeKitten' banner was given to me through my email. I have no clue who gave it to me and they didn't reply to my emails. So, whoever you are, if you want your well deserved appreciation, because the banner is pretty cool, let me know through email or a review, and I will put your name here. Thanks!

* * *

* * *

Spike groaned and his eyes rolled back. He wished he could see everything for himself, but he would play along with Buffy's stipulations of the game... for now.

Spike could hear the rapid panting coming from his lovers, driving him closer to the brink of losing control. He'd wanted Buffy for a very long time, knowing she was riding his double made him seethe with both lust and jealousy. Why didn't he pick the right arm?

Buffy reached behind her, taking hold of Spike's erection and started to pump him in time with her thrusts. She could tell Spike was close to losing it, the way his touches and nibbles were getting hurried and rough. He started to frantically thrust into her hand, searching for more friction. She had to include him more, make him feel good too.

"Spike?" she asked, getting a growl in response. "Do you want me to do something for-"

Spike was gone before she could finish, his blindfold landing softly on the bed beside her. Then, when William noticed Spike was no longer blindfolded, he pulled hard on his restraints, snapping them easily. "Spike! William! I didn't say for you guys to... Oh my God!"

William pressed his thumb on her clit and thrust up into her, groaning as he felt her inner muscles flutter around him. William knew she was close to her orgasm, so he put more pressure on her nubbin and continued to thrust into her welcoming channel. She was amazing, and he knew this was only the beginning. He felt Buffy come undone above him, writhing on him as waves of pleasure shot through her body. William looked over toward Spike, noticing that he was looking through the different lubes he owned. William quickly scooted to the edge of the bed, Buffy's arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They were still intimately connected, and William shivered as he thought what was to come. He had narrowly managed not to cum along with her, so he was hoping that Buffy wouldn't start moving above him again until he was ready.

Spike looked at all the different lubes before him and sighed. Why the hell had he bought so many different kinds? He wanted to hurry back to the bed, but also wanted to make a perfect selection. There was flavored, colored, heating, tingling, heating and tingling... _'Oh, that one sounds good. Buffy will like that...'_ He quickly picked up the heated 'n' tingly one and marched over to the resting couple perched on the edge of the bed. He knew that this was new for Buffy, so he would be as gentle as he possibly could.

He placed the lube beside him and reached for a pillow at the head of the bed. He placed it on the floor and kneeled on it, hoping that would take the sting of kneeling on cement away and help with the height factor. Spike placed his hand on Buffy's back, gently massaging the muscles and bringing her out of the stupor William had put her in. She raised her head, shaking the soft curls away from her face and looked at Spike. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hand never stopping its soothing massage. "You ready, Buffy?" he asked, reaching over for the bottle of lube and flicking the cap open.

Buffy's eyes widened when she heard the audible 'click' from the bottle. She turned to look as Spike poured a small amount on his hand and jumped a little when she felt his fingers on her puckered hole. "W-what are you... I don't know if I can... No," Buffy mumbled, trying to ignore the jolt of pleasure that ran through her with every gentle touch to her backside.

Buffy felt William start to touch her body, everywhere and anywhere, as Spike started rubbing her arsehole with a lubed finger. "Please, kitten. We will make it good for you. Trust us, please. We played your little game, let us have our fun now, yeah?"

"You didn't even let me... Uhhh! Holy shit!" Buffy whimpered as Spike slipped a single finger into her hole.

She started to jerk her hips, William's length moving slightly inside of her pussy as Spike worked his finger inside. She had to admit, if only to herself, it felt really good. Maybe she could... it's not like anyone had to find out, right? "Please, Spike..." she moaned and gasped as he guided another finger inside.

She could hear William's labored breaths and feel his fingers digging into her hips as she humped his cock. She hoped he wouldn't climax before she had a chance to experience what Spike had planned for her. She instantly stilled her movements and looked into William's eyes, noting the relieved, yet frustrated look that swam in his cerulean orbs. He obviously wanted his release, but wanted Buffy to have what she wanted. She was thankful for that. She couldn't help but feel affection for her two vampire lovers, both wanting this to be a pleasurable coupling for her. She let her fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of William's neck as she looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't deny either of them. She would let Spike do this to her, she was sure she would like it anyway.

She felt Spike scissoring his fingers inside her tight hole, expanding her walls to make room for his generously sized penis. Tearing her gaze from William's, she looked at Spike approvingly and nodded her head, silently telling him to take what he wanted.

Before she knew what happened, she felt Spike slowly inching his way inside her body while holding her still on William. She winced at the minor amount of pain, but that was quickly erased when Spike reached around her and pinched her clit. Finally, with both vampires fully inside of her, she let the breath she didn't know she was holding escape.

She was so full, so tremendously full she thought she would explode... And they hadn't even started to move yet!

Then Spike did. He slowly pulled out, gasping as he felt her slightly jerk her hips. It was glorious. She was so tight around him, and he was the first to take her here. He hoped he would be the only one to make love to her this way. He eased himself back into her, and whimpered as he felt William thrust into her as well. He could feel everything, it was like they were connected through more than just Buffy's body. It was amazing.

Buffy thought she would pass out. They were both moving now, thrusting in and out of her passages, groaning and grunting from the sensations. She didn't know how it was possible, but she wanted more. She wanted them to move faster, harder, make her cum around both of their cocks, have them cum inside her... she wanted everything.

She moved her legs so that one was on the bed beside William and the other foot was on the floor, also making sure both cocks stayed in her body. She might just die if they left her now. She never thought that she would enjoy having Spike inside her so intimately, but she wouldn't have it any other way right now. She started to move, raising herself up and down on their lengths, enjoying every feeling.

Spike and William moaned at the same time, raising their hands to touch any patch of her skin they could find. Both taking immediate satisfaction that Buffy was enjoying it. They looked at each other from around Buffy, grinning like schoolboys. This was something they would never forget, no matter how long they lived.

As their paces increased, so did the intensity. Buffy was so lost to sensation, she didn't notice that both vamps had slipped into their demonic visage, and if she had noticed, she wouldn't have cared. At this moment, all she cared about were the cocks sliding in and out of her, driving her insane with lust. She wouldn't last much longer. She could feel that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach, signaling her impending orgasm. "Gonna... I'm gonna cum soon... Fuck!" she moaned as the vampires slammed into her harder, bringing her even closer to the edge.

She finally looked at William, his vampire face in full view. It looked like he also hadn't noticed, his attentions too focused on the girl in front of him. Buffy reached out, sliding her hand across his forehead and down the side of his cheek. She understood then what she needed.

She squeezed her inner muscles at the thought she was having, smiling triumphantly when both men groaned. William then lowered his hand from her breast, quickly finding her clit and giving it a pinch, causing Buffy to fall into her second orgasm of the night.

She screamed in rapture, jerking her hips and reaching out to William. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to her throat and tilting her head to the side in invitation. She also felt Spike lean forward, kissing her shoulder as William licked up the column of her neck. It was coming. They were going to bite her, and she would be complete. Completely full in all the ways the two vampires could fill her.

As her orgasm subsided, she was quickly thrown into another as they bit into her skin, sliding their fangs into her neck and shoulder, taking small sips of her blood. Buffy swore she saw stars.

Both Spike and William whimpered, tasting her blood on their tongues as they came inside of her.

The three lovers settled into the bed, their limbs entwined together as their fingers danced on each other's skin. Buffy had never felt so relaxed, so satisfied in her whole life. She let a smile bloom across her face, for one time in her life, she wasn't afraid to be happy.

She giggled when she felt Spike lick his mark on her shoulder, amazed that she had actually let _them_ bite her. She was glad she did though, it felt incredible. She did, however, notice that their chips hadn't gone off, but chose to ignore that for the time being. She was also surprised that their fangs could pierce her flesh so_gently_, that it could feel so pleasurable to be bitten. And she'd noted that they hadn't taken advantage and withdrawn enough blood to actually hurt her, they were careful and considerate.

She didn't want to ruin this moment for anything.

And then Spike spoke.

"I bet Riley could never put _that_ smile on your face."

It was like a bucket of ice water was thrown on her, breaking the little spell the three of them had put each other under. Buffy bolted upright and darted her eyes around, taking in the room that she had cheated on poor, trusting Riley in. Who, coincidentally, was probably waiting for her in her room to do what she had just finished doing. Except, not as good... "Oh, shit! Riley!" Buffy exclaimed, clutching the sheet to her chest.

But then, why the hell was she going to pretend like she was actually guilty over this. Spike was right. Riley never had, and never could put that smile on her face.

She slowly settled back into her place between the two vampires, the smile back in place where it belonged. She would never want to, let alone actually go back to Riley after the amazing sex she just had. There was no fucking way.

Her hands resumed roaming over the skin of her new lovers, she let her eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

**The End!**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


End file.
